Prequel to Year 2 : Harry Potter in South Park
by LuciusMalfoyfemale
Summary: The prequel to Harry Potter: Year 2 in which the boys are in 1st year.


Disclaimer: South Park and Harry Potter belong to Trey Parker, Matt Stone, JK Rowling, and Scholastic respectively.

A/N: Here is the prequel to Harry Potter in South Park: Year 2 and starts off with the Sorting Ceremony . This is un bete'd and typed on Word Pad so forgive any spelling errors. Also it's been awhile since I saw and read Sircerer's Stone so I'm writing this from memory and using a Harry Potter site as a story line source

''=speech

'=thought

_Kenny's muffled speech_

Parseltounge

Warnings: May contain some language and/or Kenny deaths. Rated T to be safe

As Professor McGonagall lead the 1st years through the Great Hall and toward the Head table where the teachers sat, the boys looked in awe of the floating candles and enchanted ceiling which mirred the sky outside.

Up ahead they saw a four- legged stool with a tattered wizard's hat sitting on top.

"Think we have to put that hat on?" whispered Stan

Just then it opened it mouth or brim and started singing

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"When I call your name please take a seat on the stool and I'll place the ha on your head." said McGonagall

"That's it we just have to try the hat on? I'll kill Fred, he told me we had to wrestle a troll." said Ron Weasley

The teacher started reading names and eventually she called out a nervous Kyle's.

"Kyle Broflovski" said Professor McGonagall

Kyle sighed and headed toward the stool and hat, taking a seat

_It's been a while since a Jew has been sorted. I sense bravery and loyalty and know where to place you _spoke a voice in his head which he assumed was the Sorting Hat

_Gryffindor! _ shouted the hat out loud and Kyle took his place among the Gryffindors.

The sorting continued and Hermione Granger joined the Gryffindors and afer her, Stan was called.

After Stan was sorted he took a seat next to Kyle at the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy" said McGonagall and as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted "Slytherin!"

"There's not a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin" said Ron Weasley

"Kenny McCormic" and Kenny sat down and hoped he wouldn't be placed in Slytherin based on what Ron Weasley had just said but thought that it was just a myth and prejudice toward the Malfoy boy as he saw on the train.

_"Very interesting an immortal whose curse prevents anyone from remembering your deaths except for a few people. Where to put you? I see cunning and resourcefullness but also loyalty toward your friends and little sister._

_I know just where to place you young immortal_. Slytherin! yelled the hat as Kenny made his way to the Slytherin table

The ceremony continued and finally Harry's name was called

"Harry Potter!"

Harry made his way to the hat all the while trying to ignore the whispering of the students behind him

After a few minutes the hat shouted "Slytherin!" and Harry went to join Kenny among the Slytherins. He's heard about the house and read about it but doubted it produced only dark wizards and witches because Kenny was also in it and he wasn't evil. Sure Kenny's powers came from Chuluthu, a Dark God from another world but Kenny was all good and his alter ego was Mysterion, a super hero.

The sorting went on and Blaise Zambini joined the Slytherins while Ron Weasley joined his brothers in Gryffindor.

After all the 1st years were placed into their houses, an old wizard whom Harry had recognized from his chocolate frog card as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up from his place in the middle of the Staff table and said a few words before sitting back down.

After everyone had eaten and Dumbledore made a few announcements and remainders like the Forbidden Forest being offlimits as well as the door in the the third floor hallway. The younger students followed the prefects who lead the to their house common rooms and dorms.

Harry didn't think Slytherin would be too bad as he was sharing a room with Kenny. As soon as he was settled in he wrote and then sent a letter to his and Kyle's parents, Sheila and Gerald Brofolvski informing them that he was put into Slytherin along with Kenny while Kyle made into Gryffindor.

Harry was glad that the Broflovskis took him in after his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were arrested and placed in a Denver prison for child abuse while Dudley was sent to live with his Aunt Marge.

He chose to convert to Judaism and change his last name to Broflovski even though it meant that Eric Cartman would rip on him for being a Jew. Luckily or unluckily Cartman saved his insults for Kyle, who fought back against the obese boy's remarks.

The next day he woke up, got dressed and headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't see Kenny when he woke and figured the blond was already downstairs eating.

"Hi Kenny" said Harry as soon as he got close to the house table and joined the un hooded boy who was looking at the Gryffindor table and at Ronald Weasley

Harry wondered if Kenny would still wear his orange parka when classes weren't in session but understood the boy's reason's for wearing it and keeping most of his face covered.

"Hey, Harry. Looks like someone finally took Cartman's place as worst eater" replied Kenny indicating the red head's eating habits

Just then Kyle and Stan entered the room and walked toward the two Slytherins

"What are you two doing?" asked Stan

"Commenting on the youngest Weasley's eating habits riveling Cartman's" said Kenny with a laugh

"Stan and I had an encounter with Weasley regarding being friends with a couple of Slytherins and I can see why Cartman hated gingers. I'm a red head and he's making me hate those with red hair and freckles. The only ones I don't see to mind are the Weasley twins, Fred and George." Said Kyle

"What did you say?" asked Harry

Kyle answered that question with "I told him that you snakes were our friends and you Harry, were my adopted brother so not all had to have been bad."'

"Mr Brofolvski and Mr Marsh, might I suggest you take a seat at the Gryffindor table so that Professor McGonagall can pass out your schedules." said Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin and Potions teacher, approaching the four boys.

"Yes,Professor " said Stan

After they left, the tall sallow skinned, greasy black haired and hooked nose teacher started handing out timetables to his students

"Oh and Mr Potter. since the Broflovski's have taken you in, would you like to be called Potter and Broflovsk?" asked the man

"Broflovski but to avoid confusion when or if Kyle and I have the same classes, you can address me as Potter even though I've been adopted." answered Harry

"Very well Potter." said Snape and he left.

Harry looked at his schedule while finishing his breakfast.

Just then the mail arrived and Hedwig, his snowy white owl, dropped two letters in his lap at the same time that a barn owl delivered mail to Kenny. He looked over at Stan and Kyle at the Gryffindor table and noticed that Stan got mail fro either his uncle Jimbo or from his parents via his uncle or lifelond friend Ned Gerblansky.

One letter was addressed to Kyle and he would give it to the red head before lessons, if he had time and the other was for him.

He opened it and it was sent by his parents telling him to be good, wishing him luck in his studies, that his and Kyle's little brother Ike, missed them both and couldn't wait to see the during the holidays.

Since he had some time before he had to return to his dorm to retreive his books for his first lesson. He got up and gave Kyle his letter from Gerald and Shelia.

Kyle thanked him and after he and Kenny got their books, they headed to their first lesson. Thankfully the teachers didn't mind that if they were late during the first week, as the first years were unfamiliar with the castle grounds.

**What do you htink so far? Good?Bad? needs improvement? Let me know by leaving feedback. **

**Harry will not be friends with Ron or Hermoine in this story and if I do the entire series. It might only be a Kenny/Harry friendship rather than doing slash or any other pairings. **


End file.
